


A Friendly Favor

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mary knows what's up, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03, Shirbert, mostly Anne and Mary talking, well sorta anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Anne asks Gilbert if he will, per Marilla's mandate, allow her to journey with him to Charlottetown and see her into Aunt Jo's care. Set between 3x01 and 3x02.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	A Friendly Favor

"Hello!" Anne sang as she walked into the Blythe-LaCroix house.

"Hello yourself, miss newly-minted-sixteen," Mary replied from where she sat, giving Delphine a bottle. "How was your birthday?"

Anne grinned and launched into the tale: how Matthew and Marilla had pretended it was merely a normal day, how Jerry had nearly ruined Diana's surprise, and the party that followed.

"...and when Jane said that Tillie had a two-boy problem, all Tillie had to say was, 'That's not a problem!' It was the funniest thing!" Anne laughed. "As for myself, I have decided, red-headed, hot-tempered orphan that I am, that I will be the bride of adventure."

Mary laughed silently, as Delphine had fallen asleep. Anne went to take the baby, bouncing her just a bit to lull her back to sleep when she blinked her eyes open for a moment.

When Anne had sat back down, Mary looked at her kindly. "Adventure comes in all kind of forms, Anne. I have no doubt that your life will be full of adventure no matter who you marry."

Anne smiled softly and shook her head. "That's just it; I don't think I will marry. My parents found each other, of course, and I'm sure I take after them, but, well, there isn't much to recommend me in the romance department. Not here in Avonlea, anyway."

 _I think you offer far more than you know,_ Mary wanted to tell her, but Anne continued, "Speaking of my parents, and of adventure, Matthew and Marilla have given me their blessing to journey to Nova Scotia to see if the orphanage has records on them! I know that the Cuthberts have given me so much, and I couldn't be more grateful, of course, but I need to know my parents. Knowing the people I came from... I feel like it would make my life more complete. So, I actually came to ask Gilbert if he would be willing to have me accompany him to Charlottetown. From there, I would be escorted to Nova Scotia by my dear friend Cole."

Mary blinked. "I'm sure Gilbert would be happy to take a day off and escort you the whole way."

And shook her head. "I couldn't possibly ask that of him; he's working so hard to become a doctor! And anyway, I haven't seen Cole in a while, so it will be nice to catch up in person."

"This Cole must be a very good friend," Mary offered.

Anne nodded. "He is a kindred spirit."

Mary tilted her head, her brows knitting in confusion. "A... beau, then?"

"Oh, not at all!" Anne shook her head. "A very good friend, and a brother in spirit, but the sun would go from west to east before we'd ever consider each other romantically."

"I see." Mary wasn't sure she fully understood, but it was clear Anne harbored no romantic feelings for this Cole. "Well, Bash and Gilbert should be back inside soon, if you'd be willing to wait."

Anne gave her a look. "I have a baby in my lap. You'll be lucky to get rid of me before supper."

Mary laughed. "I never say no to extra hands. She's a wonderful little baby, and I wouldn't change having her for the world, but, as with so many things, it's always easier with more people around."

"That's just the way of things," Anne agreed." Though it generally helps when people are pleasant to each other."

Mary nodded. "That's God's honest truth if ever it was spoken." She got up to start working on dinner.

It wasn't long before Bash and Gilbert came back in.

"Happy birthday, Miss Anne," Bash congratulated. "Sixteen, huh? Supposed to be a magical year." He jerked his head at Gilbert. "This one spent part of his shoveling coal on a ship, though, so I suppose there's no guarantees."

Gilbert rolled his eyes before focusing on Anne. "Happy birthday, Anne. I hope you had a good day."

Anne nodded, uncharacteristically quiet. "It was good, thanks." She bit her lip for a moment before giving voice to her request. "I was hoping... that I might prevail upon you to allow me to accompany you to Charlottetown next weekend. I'm... to visit Aunt Jo and Cole. Cole is... taking me to Nova Scotia... I want to go see if there are records of my parents there." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "And for some reason, Marilla believes me incapable of taking the train alone."

With a quick smile, Gilbert nodded immediately. "Of course! It's no trouble for me."

Anne pursed her lips, but the relief was evident. "Thank you. Marilla appreciates it... _I_ appreciate it."

"Anytime." Gilbert took the cup of water Mary handed to him and took a long drink, not noticing that Anne stared for a moment before blinking and looking away to hand Delphine to Bash.

"I should go. Um, thanks again." Anne turned to go, but, as she needed to pull on her coat, Gilbert was quicker. He opened the door and followed her out.

"Hey, if... if Cole gets sick or... anything, let me know. I can take a day off, and I... With my mom, I know how it feels to want answers. And I hope you get the ones you're looking for."

Anne stopped and turned to look at him, smiling faintly. "...Thanks. I'll, um, see you tomorrow at school, then?"

With a smile playing at the corners of his own mouth, Gilbert nodded. "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Anne doesn't seem to have actually told Gilbert why she's going into Charlottetown in the show beyond meeting Cole and Aunt Jo, but this idea just kinda popped into my head, and so, here we are.


End file.
